Guilty
by RedHeadGreenEyedBeauty
Summary: When Annie isn't what everyone thinks she is, it could compromise a vital mission.  Also, why is Annie feeling guilty about Auggie's blindness? T for some language. A-squared! Pairing coming soon.


Annie's POV:

I must say, I feel horrible. No, horrible doesn't even begin to cover it. He is blind, and it is all my fault. If I was just a little faster.

Well he did distract me!

This is stupid. He is blind and I'm blaming him. I'm so stupid, and petty. UGH!

Stupid Angelo. If he was better at his job then none of this would of ever happen. The accident was one of the reasons I left the mafia. Mafia princess or not.

My papi was furious to say the least. Yet, he forgave me, because "we are an Italian family, and they don't turn the backs on each other." I love my papi. My mammina cried. She was very upset when I said I was leaving New York.

Now here I am. Working for the CIA. The one organization that is totally out to get my family. Well not exactly my family. The mafia in general but, they are all family to me.

"Annie!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, "Oh god, you scared me!" I exclaimed.

I looked up into his eyes, which were looking just to the left over my shoulder. He gave me a amused semi apologetic smile, "Sorry, but you were just standing there daydreaming about me. The staring was starting to freak me out."

"I wasn't staring," I said just a little too fast. I felt like face palming my face. Idiota.

"So are you ready for your self defense lesson? You know considering you are totally helpless when it comes to hand to hand combat?" He can jest but little did he know. I could take him down in three seconds. Piero, papi's right hand man, taught me more than enough to keep myself safe when out alone at night with my girls.

"I'm not totally helpless! I just can't defend myself when the time calls for it…" I played along. Putting on an innocent expression, then remembering he couldn't see it.

Sometimes it was so easy to forget that he was blind. Then when I did remember, it hit me full force that it was my fault.

I hate myself for what I did to him.

"Alright, arm, eblow, elbow, leg and…."

"My ass is on the ground," I groaned out, as he pinned me to the ground once again.

He chuckled lightly. "Are you complaining?" he whispered, his breath blowing in my face. My thoughts went into a flurried frenzy.

"Uh? No?" it came out more as a question than I meant it to.

Once more he laughed before lifting himself off of me.

I shook me head to clear my thoughts, and put them in some sort of order before I stood up to continue our training.

"Now, you try it," he told me getting into position, "Not that you could actually do it."

I huffed loudly and he laughed at me. Oh no, non si limitava a ridere di me. I was trained by the Mafia. The only reason I'm doing this with him is to not arise suspicion.

I show him, I thought.

"Is that so?" I asked him coyly.

He hummed his approval.

I smirked playfully even though he couldn't see it, "We'll see about that."

Getting into position too, "Ok so," I said trying to make myself sound as clueless as possible, "Its arm, elbow, elbow, and" I jerked my arms quickly so he fell to the ground, "You're flat on your ass," I said smirking.

His eyes must have been the size of saucers.

"What's the matter?" I asked in a seductive whisper in his ear.

"N, na, nothing," he managed to stammer out.

I leaned in closer, so when I talked my lips barely grazed the outside shell of his ear, "Are you sure? You seem flustered."

One minute I was pining him to the ground, and the next moment, I was underneath him, him pining my wrist into the mat.

"Oh god," I whispered.

"I'm not flustered," he whispered low and seductive in my ear. His voice was rough. "Are you sure you aren't the one who is flustered."

With a confidence I'm not sure I had I replied, "Oh I'm not flustered."

For a moment I saw his constant confident smirk falter. His expression coffee brown eyes, seemed stunned.

As I stared into his unseeing eyes, a fresh wave of guilt rushed over me.

"Auggie," My voice came out breathy, as I tried to keep my emotions under wrap, "I have work I need to finish before the end of the day."

His confident smirk brightened up his face once again, "Mmmm, of course, whatever you want." Once again, his voice took on the low and seductive tone, that sent a shiver up my spine.

Slowly my body got grips on itself and I stood up and to the locker room to change so I could get back to work.

"God," I whispered to myself, "I'm so stupid." I felt anger welling up inside of me.

"UGH!" I banged my head against the wall before I slammed my fist into it forcefully. Not feeling better yet I continually slammed by fist against the concrete walls.

"Dannizone! Cazzo! Merda! Dannizone! Dannizone!"

In the back of my mind, it noticed the door opening.

"Ohh I smell perfume, won't locker room," Auggie said stupidly innocent.

Chapter Two

"Funny Aug," I said not at all like usually would.


End file.
